Kamal Bora
Description Kamal can be found on the Roof. He's friends with Wallus Breadbear, and previously was the assistant of Dr. Habit. He expresses distress about the funk on his teeth, and asks for a toothbrush. His work for Dr. Habit ended when heavy rain led to Martha's teeth becoming rusted. This caused Dr. Habit to break down sobbing, and steal everybody's mandated toothbrushes to clean her. After everything was said and done, Kamal was left without a toothbrush, causing his teeth to change color. Dr. Habit mocked him for this, and Kamal stopped working for him. He assists Flower Kid in accessing Dr. Habit's office after all the tasks have been finished. If the confrontation with Habit ends badly, he will be inside the waiting room and will talk to you about it. Walkthrough After talking to him, punch the poster of Dr. Habit under the stairs, behind Randy. Take the toothbrush and go to the roof to him and start brushing his teeth till he tells you to stop... or not... you could continue. Quotes * (When shown Questionette's photo) "I can never understand her. Who knows what language she’s even speaking. None that I’ve heard of, that’s for sure." * (When shown Tim Tam's photo)'' "I can assure you, little pal, that if you ever wake up with one less tooth than normal...You can probably track it back to this one."'' * (When shown Randy's photo)'' "Dude told me I smelled good. What a total liar.........I’d love to be his friend."'' * (When punched with the Punchin' Glove) "G-golly! Watch it! You'll knock someone's teeth out!" * (When shown the Megaphone) "NO! I don't have the confidence to...project..." * (When given a Kiss) "WOW!!! I'VE NEVER KISSED A CELEBRITY LIKE YOU...OR...ANYONE BEFORE...Oh-no, oh-no, now I'm so nervous!! TOO nervouse! My head's gonna spin right off my body!! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!!" Trivia * Though his age is unknown, it's implied that he's beyond college years since becoming a dental assistant needs on average 1 to 2 years at a college or dental school. * When getting hints on the whereabouts of the Toof Brush, he mentions that stairwells freak him out. * He's able to talk concisely while brushing because he says he's 'talented'. * During one Smile For Me stream by the LimboLane duo, he's confirmed to have a city accent since his speech mannerisms mirror that of someone from there. He's the only one with these mannerisms and they are said to be a deliberate choice in order to separate him and his important role from the other Habiticians, who have significantly lesser roles. * Kamal means Lotus in Hindi which means he might be Indian. * Kamal appears to be in a relationship with Habit, implied by one of his steam trading cards. Gallery KAMALPHOTO.png|Kamal's photo Kamal5-resources.assets-391.png ‎ Kamal6-resources.assets-416.png Kamal7-resources.assets-291.png Kamal2-resources.assets-440.png ‎ Kamal3-resources.assets-644.png ‎ Kamal4-resources.assets-507.png|Happy kamalthemusical.png|Kamal in a steam trading card valbentinesdaye.png|Kamal in a steam trading card Kamal rb sticker.jpg|Kamal's Redbubble sticker wuh.png kamaldoodle.jpg lotsakamal.jpg kamals.jpg IndeedHesSmall.png NoNeedToBeProductive.png Sof.png KamalBetaDesign.jpg|Kamal's Beta Design References Category:Habiticians Category:Characters